


Under My Fingertips, You'll Melt

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, POV Hinata Shouyou, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Hinata Shouyou, and they were ROOMMATES, broken air conditioner what are they gonna do, hinakage, they are sweaty and horny let them fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: Hinata has never wanted him more than in this moment, and he’s not about to let it be taken away from him. He pushes Kageyama’s arm above his head, exposing those beautiful blue eyes as he looms over him. He continues to roll his hips over Kageyama’s, biting his lip at the hunger now racing through his nerve endings. Hinata looks to Kageyama’s lips and then back up to his eyes. A question –do you want to continue?And the returning look in Kageyama’s eyes says –I never want you to stop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 173
Collections: ♤KageHina Fics♤





	Under My Fingertips, You'll Melt

Stuffy midsummer air sits lazily in their apartment like an unwelcome guest that’s overstayed its welcome, clinging to corners and skin with muggy condensation. Countless nights of sleeping without any blankets still wasn’t a reprieve from the warmth that seeped through the window sills. It was wearing on Hinata, and based on Kageyama’s endless sighing it was wearing on him too. 

The AC has been broken for days now, the maintenance workers for their apartment complex stretched thin trying to fix everyone’s broken units during the heatwave. They had lightly discussed going to a hotel as they both spent hours out on the couch, refusing to go to their separate rooms to just sweat through another miserable night, but neither of them acted on that notion. Instead, they used National Team practice as one of their only reprieves from summer’s claws, the giant air conditioned gym providing an icy comfort that laid on their dehydrated muscles like a cold refreshing lake.

Unfortunately there had been only one practice today, early in the dawn of the morning, far before the heat waves settled over Tokyo. Now they’re both sitting quietly, Kageyama watching tapes of previous Adlers matches, and Hinata sitting on the floor writing up a new meditation plan on their short coffee table. They’ve spent days like this, sighing at each other and bickering here and there, but both too worn out to really put an effort into fighting. It’s actually nice, Hinata thinks. Kageyama’s been a bit nicer lately, but there’s a part of him that does miss being called a dumbass at least 50 times a day. 

Lately the insults have been kept to a minimum, really only uttered when Hinata would seemingly stare at Kageyama’s chest and abs after stepping out of the bathroom still dripping from a shower. Hinata would like to blame the staring on the temptation of cold water trickling on his own skin, but years of longing to reach out and touch that pale skin has haunted him since high school and living together has honestly made it worse. He knows though, if he were to ever act on this that Kageyama would probably not– _no_ , most definitely not return his advances, certain the insults would come back ten-fold and it would only make practice extremely uncomfortable.

The tinkle of ice in the pitcher on the table pulls him out of his thoughts and makes his mouth water. Swallowing heavily, all he can do is listen to the ticking of the wall clock, slowly chiming in time with every drop of sweat rolling down his back. Cicadas outside sing relentlessly, echoing summer in every corner of their small apartment. As if they needed a reminder in this heat. 

“When is the maintenance guy coming again?” Kageyama asks, sighing heavily as he leans his head back on the couch, beads of sweat trailing down under his collar. 

Hinata just stares, watching every slow movement of sweat, licking his lips without thinking.

Kageyama sits up, staring at him with that pouty glare he does so well.

“What the hell, dumbass. What are you staring at?!” Kageyama quizzes him, eyes squinting in annoyance. 

“What– wait, what did you ask? Sorry, I think the heat is getting to me,” Hinata responds, heart beginning to race in his chest as Kageyama pushes his bangs off of his forehead, wiping sweat off with his forearm.

“I asked, when is the maintenance guy getting here? I’m fucking sick of this,” Kageyama grills him, extra emphasis in his statement to make sure Hinata is paying attention.

“Well first of all, I’m not going to answer you when you’re being rude. You’ve been nice to me all week, there’s no need to stop now!” Hinata reminds him, smirking knowingly. He giggles to himself at the bristling in Kageyama’s already annoyed expression.

“Fuck off, I’ll look it up myself.” He reaches towards his laptop, and without thinking Hinata grabs his wrist, stopping him before he even gets a chance to look it up.

“All you had to do was say ‘pleeeeease’. Can you even manage that?” Hinata quips mockingly, hand still wrapped around his wrist. He watches as Kageyama looks down at his hand – a look of disgust? Annoyance? Something flashes over his features before he rips his hand away. 

“God, you’re so annoying. Why the hell did I even agree to live with you?”

“Oh my god Grumpyama, relax, he’s going to be here in like three hours. I think we can last a little bit longer - I mean, I am the stamina monster, according to the team,” Hinata says with pride. His hand falls back into his lap with the tiniest shiver at the loss of contact, but the heat prevents any sort of chill from racing through his body. 

“Thank god, then I can lock myself in my room and you’ll finally leave me alone,” Kageyama groans, returning to watching recordings with the pout remaining. 

“Well god, if living with me is so bad why the hell did you agree to it?” A twinge of pain hits Hinata in the chest. He honestly can’t tell if Kageyama is being serious or if the heat is getting to him too, putting him more on edge than the _already sharp_ edges he’s come to know so well. 

Kageyama just looks at him and sighs heavily, grabbing his drink from the table. “Will you make sure you hydrate or something? You’re not usually one to actually get sad from me picking on you. Who the hell else would I live with, you’re the only one who’s known me for like 10 years at this point?” He asks, eyebrows raised towards Hinata, blue eyes piercing as they await a response.

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right. You’re pretty difficult to live with, and I know you better than anyone. That means I know all of your secrets,” Hinata alludes, trying to get more of a rise out of Kageyama, considering this is the most they’ve talked all week. 

“Secrets huh,” Kageyama whispers, the corners of his lips tilting up a bit as he makes eye contact again. _There’s the chill_. “I don’t think you know any of my secrets.”

“Hmm, lets see.” Hinata raises his hand, ten fingers all out and ready to start naming every single thing he can think of that’s come from a decade of friendship.

“You prefer yogurt over milk,” he says, one finger going down, looking to Kageyama for reassurance.

“Dumbass. Everyone knows that,” he sighs, not even making eye contact with Hinata.

“You only have one insult, ‘ _dumbass_ ’,” Hinata says, pushing his hair down flat on his head to resemble Kageyama. “You should work on that you know,” Hinata quips – annoyed Kageyama isn’t paying attention to him, but then a pillow is being thrown in his face, knocking him backwards on the floor. 

Sitting up he’s ready to fight back, only to find Kageyama leaning forward a bit more, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Would you rather I call you something else?” His eyes seem to melt like the world around them, the blue like an ocean he wants to drown in. 

Hinata audibly gulps, but he isn’t going to let this challenge pass him by. “Hmm, Shouyou.” 

“Ew, no, what the fuck,” Kageyama retorts, running his hands through his hair again, looking as if he’s finding anything else to pay attention to.

“Oh my god, you don’t have to act like saying my given name physically pains you, _Tobiooo_ ,” he fights back, dragging out the last vowel of Kageyama’s name. 

If it wasn't for the heat making him feel like he’s hallucinating, he’d point out that it looks like Kageyama is blushing, new shades of pink creeping up his neck to his cheeks. 

“Don’t, and fuck off with the secrets. I’m too tired to put up with this,” Kageyama sighs, grabbing his headphones from his gym bag and putting them on. Forcing himself out of the discussion, he returns to watching the matches.

_Alright, conversation over I guess_ , Hinata thinks. His hands remain open, 8 fingers still available for Kageyama’s secrets, and Hinata wants to test him to see if he really isn’t listening. 

“Kageyama hates when other people set for me,” he says loudly, but Kageyama continues to watch the matches with no indication that he heard him. 

Another finger down, seven remain.

“Kageyama is a goody-two shoes like ‘TsumTsum said,” Hinata says to the room, again no response.

Six remain. 

“Kageyama is more like the _princess_ of the court,” Hinata giggles, putting his fingers down in time with every secret.

Five remain.

“Kageyama says he doesn’t like sweets, but the ice cream always has scoops missing the next day,” Hinata gives him one more innocent one before continuing. 

Four remain.

“Kageyama jacks off in the shower,” Hinata admits, _not like he’s been listening through the wall to those quiet moans he hopes he’s making while thinking about him_.

Kageyama looks over to him, his brows furrowing in confusion before rolling his eyes and returning to his laptop screen. 

Three remain.

“You’ve known I’ve had a crush on you for years,” Hinata whispers, refusing to make eye contact with Kageyama now.

Two remain.

“You have one on me too,” Hinata wishes, looking to the clock that ticks towards their eventual savior of AC.

One remains.

“You think of me just as much as I think of you,” Hinata says, eyes returning to Kageyama’s, who’s now looking at him straight on. 

Hinata feels heavy, like the oppressive heat of the day and the statements between them is settling into his pores, begging him to act on everything he just said. He opens his mouth to speak, but Kageyama beats him to it - ripping his headphones out of his ears with renewed vexation. 

“What are you going on about?!” He asks, the headphones in his hand still announcing the Adlers match he had been watching. _Hinata Shouyou with a perfect straight shot_ , Hinata hears.

“You’re watching one of our old matches?” Hinata asks, ignoring Kageyama’s question completely. 

“Yes,” he answers quietly, sliding down where he was leaning on the couch to now lying fully on their living room floor.

“Why that one? I beat you in that one,” Hinata reminds him, watching as Kageyama’s shirt rides up his chest a bit as he settles on the floor.

Kageyama raises his right arm and covers his eyes, _almost like he’s hiding_.

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispers, the pressure of the room getting thicker as he inches closer to his roommate, friend – _man of his dreams_. 

“I– I wanted to watch how you play with Miya...It’s different from how you play with me,” Kageyama finally responds, arm still over his face causing his response to come out a bit muffled. 

Hinata sits up on his knees, hands on either side of Kageyama’s calves as he inches closer. 

“And how do I play with him compared to you?” Hinata responds, mouth slack with want, the words slurring a bit as his eyes lock onto the cut of muscles peeking out from under Kageyama’s shirt.

“You look like you have more fun with him, Hinata,” Kageyama whispers, voice barely audible against the clock and cicadas outside. 

_That’s it_.

Hinata reaches out, his right hand gently grazing the edge of Kageyama’s pants, fingers inching under his shirt to touch that beautiful exposed stomach.

Kageyama gasps, a visible shiver running through his body at Hinata’s touch, but he’s still not moving away. He takes that as an invitation to continue, watching the way Kageyama starts to clench his fingers into their living room floor. Kageyama’s arm pushes harder against his eyes – avoiding eye contact with Hinata completely as he leans into every touch. 

“There’s no one else I like playing with more than you, _Tobio_ ,” Hinata says confidently, hands running further up his chest to hard nipples. 

Hinata watches Kageyama finally peer out from under his arm, his eyes dark and craving. He moves himself fully over Kageyama, bracketing the tall body with his hands and knees, not touching him all the way – not yet. And when Hinata finally makes eye contact, he sees Kageyama’s lids lift slowly, heavy with desire. He watches greedily at the slight intakes of breath that hitch in the back of Kageyama’s throat with his continuous advances.

_Maybe it’s the heat – it’s gotta be the heat getting to us_. But his body acts without his thoughts, and he grinds his hips down onto Kageyama, moaning when he finds that he’s already hard.

Hinata has never wanted him more than in this moment, and he’s not about to let it be taken away from him. He pushes Kageyama’s arm above his head, exposing those beautiful blue eyes as he looms over him. He continues to roll his hips over Kageyama’s, biting his lip at the hunger now racing through his nerve endings. Hinata looks to Kageyama’s lips and then back up to his eyes. A question – _do you want to continue_?

And the returning look in Kageyama’s eyes says – _I never want you to stop_. 

Hinata crashes into him, hips moving at a more frantic pace as he brings their mouths together. Their first kiss is not what Hinata had dreamed of. No soft press of lips or gentle smiles; it's open mouthed and messy as Hinata licks at Kageyama’s lower lip, begging to be closer. Kageyama opens up for him easily, returning the kiss with just as much need. The electricity that races down Hinata’s spine at Kageyama’s tongue rolling over his own elicits a deep, throaty groan from his mouth. And Kageyama leans into him more, pushing out of Hinata’s grasp on his arm. Sitting up, Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata’s much smaller body, acting as though he wants to swallow every moan that comes out of Hinata’s betraying mouth.

“I– mmm, Kageyama,” Hinata tries to speak, Kageyama’s mouth chasing every word. 

“Clothes,” Hinata demands, his hands already having found their way under Kageyama’s shirt. 

He rips the shirt over Kageyama’s head, his perfect chest now exposed with sweat carving every muscle and angle of his body.

“Oh my god,” Hinata sighs, gripping into Kageyama’s chest as he demands more friction purely from the sight of him. 

Kageyama smirks and lifts Hinata’s shirt off, his blue eyes glazing over the freckles that pepper Hinata’s body after years spent in Brazil. His hands slide down the sides of Hinata’s chest, a chill following those fingertips causing Hinata to push harder into Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama throws his head back with a moan, his thighs shaking underneath Hinata at their contact. 

And then Kageyama whines as Hinata lifts himself off and sits back on his calves, the immediate loss of friction causing Kageyama to grip at Hinata’s thighs tighter. 

“Where...what are–” Kageyama mumbles, his voice still heavy with lust. 

Hinata looks down to Kageyama’s still concealed cock, smirking at the excitement he’s created; he licks his lips and pulls down on Kageyama’s shorts and boxers, his cock landing heavily on his stomach, the heat in Hinata’s spine rising as he watches precum leak out of the slit. 

Hinata looks up to Kageyama, making sure he’s watching. He wants Kageyama to see everything he’s about to do to him. Meeting his eyes, Hinata finds Kageyama’s mouth twisted with thirst, breath coming in shallow as his cock twitches in front of Hinata’s face. Hinata slides his hands on the insides of Kageyama’s thighs, teasing at the shaft of his cock as he leans down and licks right at the corner of his inner thigh. 

“ _Fuck, Shouyou_.”

Hearing his given name falling out of that salacious mouth seeps through his veins, his own cock responding in his shorts, begging to be touched. 

Looking up to Kageyama, he licks his cock from the base to the tip, tongue swirling on the head to swallow the precum as he watches those eyes close with a visible ache. Kageyama’s hips buck up, forcing his dick into Hinata’s open mouth and Hinata hums, the vibrations pulling a loud moan from Kageyama that echoes off of their living room walls. 

His mouth pops off of Kageyama with an audible sound, saliva hanging off of his own chin as he pushes Kageyama’s hips down into the floor. Hinata digs his fingers deeper into muscle as Kageyama continues to roll his hips, looking for friction. And Hinata can’t help but claw at the delicious cut from Kageyama’s abs to his cock, his body too perfect to not pay all of it attention. 

“Look at me, Tobio.” His eyes land on Hinata’s, the blue oceans now dark with desire. 

“Tell me when you’re close. This isn’t how I want you to cum,” Hinata says, bringing his hand back to stroke Kageyama’s impressive length, his hips begging to roll into Hinata’s hand despite being pinned to their wooden floors. 

“Do you have lube in here?” Hinata questions, one hand kneading Kageyama’s cock, the other still holding him down. With a shaky arm Kageyama pulls his gym bag next to him, ripping open a pocket with just one hand. 

“ _Ohhh_ , you’re going to have to explain to me later why you have lube in that bag Tobio,” Hinata quips, eyebrows raised as Tobio tosses the bottle next to Hinata’s knee. 

“Good. Now watch me.” Hinata turns his head to the table, distracted for a millisecond from the ice dropping further in his tea. He smiles with renewed clarity. Releasing Kageyama’s hip he scratches at the glass, and grabbing one singular ice cube, he drops it into his mouth. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kageyama mumbles, hardly able to form the words. Hinata pops open the bottle of lube, quickly warming it up between his fingers before the ice in his mouth melts. 

Readjusting himself between Kageyama’s legs, Hinata pushes out with his knees, spreading Kageyama’s thighs open even more. He can just barely hear little _fucks_ coming from above him, each one sending a delicious shock through his body. Opening his mouth he twirls the ice cube around and grabs Kageyama by the base of his cock. Leaning down he looks up to Kageyama one more time before taking him fully from tip to base. 

“ _Oh my fucking god_ ,” Kageyama moans, his back arched off the floor as Hinata starts a slow rhythm. 

Hollowing his cheeks out as he pulls up to the tip, he twirls his tongue around the slit, the ice cube dripping cold water onto Kageyama’s leaking cock. Hinata watches as goosebumps rise all over Kageyama’s skin, the mixture of temperatures from his warm mouth and the cold ice cube creating a visible shockwave that ripples through Kageyama’s body. 

Rubbing his thumb, index and middle finger together he feels the lube warm between them, and without breaking his pace on Kageyama’s cock he cups his balls with his palm, fingertips tracing Kageyama’s hole. 

Kageyama’s back arches off the floor even more, his cock hitting the back of Hinata’s throat at the sudden contact. 

Hinata lifts off of Kageyama, ready to berate him for fucking up into him like that, but the sight before him makes him tremble. Kageyama’s mouth is hanging open, his chest rising and falling quickly with the built up tension, and looking closer, Hinata sees that Kageyama’s cheeks are wet, from sweat or from tears Hinata doesn’t know. 

“Trust me, Tobio,” Hinata demands. Another shiver runs through Kageyama’s body, and all he can manage is to respond with the smallest nod. 

“Good.” And Hinata returns to the throbbing cock laying on Kageyama’s stomach. He rubs his cock in time as he pumps him into his mouth, the salty taste of sweat and precome easily sliding down his throat. Kageyama runs a hand through Hinata’s hair, pushing him down further onto his cock, all the way to the base. And when those slender setter fingers pull him back up to the top, Hinata grazes his teeth lightly against his shaft, causing Kageyama to grip his hair tighter as he inhales sharply. 

“Mm– Hina...Shouyou I’m gonna,” Kageyama whines, moaning into the air as Hinata moves off of him. 

“Get a condom out of your bag, Tobio. Assuming you have some in there?” Hinata asks, sitting back he begins to pull his own shorts and boxers off. 

“I– I don’t.” The words hang in the air between them. Kageyama’s eyes fall to Hinata’s cock, brows furrowing in desire as he licks his lips. 

“Well…” Hinata mumbles, a bit dejected that they aren’t fully prepared. 

“Shouyou, it’s– I want to feel all of you. Just you,” Kageyama responds, lifting up on his elbows to face him, drops of sweat falling deeper into the crevices of his abs with the motion. 

“Fuck Tobio,” Hinata whines, climbing on his hands back up to Kageyama’s mouth, claiming him with his tongue as he brings a hand under Kageyama’s ass. 

“Now relax,” Hinata whispers into Kageyama’s open mouth, licking into him as he brings his fingers back to Kageyama’s hole. Pushing one finger in he feels Kageyama clench around him, but then he melts, his entire body pliant under Hinata’s touch.

“Good, you’re so good for me, Tobio,” Hinata whispers against Kageyama’s lower lip. Biting gently he pulls back on that lip and Kageyama moans at the pain. 

Hinata pushes another finger in, scissoring slightly and chasing every open-mouthed whine that falls out of Kageyama from the sensation. And just as soon he’s adding another, three fingers working to prep him for Hinata’s dripping cock. 

“Shouyouuu.” Kageyama lets out a low moan that rumbles in his chest against Hinata’s ribs. Hinata removes his fingers, and Kageyama sighs mournfully at the absence. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Tobio,” Hinata whines, biting into Kageyama’s neck he lays fully on top of him as he grabs the bottle of lube. Kageyama shudders at the admission, their cocks now rubbing together sending an insane wave of pleasure down Hinata’s spine. 

He spills a fair amount of lube in his hand, and pushing off Tobio with his free hand he coats his cock with it, precum leaking out at every one of his own strokes. 

Hinata lifts one of Kageyama’s legs up into the air, placing his calf over his shoulder so that his ass lifts off the floor a bit. Hinata watches in rapt pleasure, seeing Kageyama’s abs flex with the position, his cock twitching in the air at the sight. 

“Fuck. _Shouyou_.” The languid way Kageyama moans sends Hinata over the edge as he plunges into him, the heat and reality of being inside Kageyama Tobio causing Hinata to throw his head back as he takes his whole cock.

“ _Holy fuck, Tobio_ ,” Hinata chokes, body shivering with the weight of everything happening. 

“Will you please – fucking _move_ ,” Kageyama demands, rolling his hips down harder onto Hinata’s cock.

Hinata smirks, always rising to any challenge Kageyama has given him. He sees a brief flash of fear cross Kageyama’s features, an _oh no_ , furrowing his eyebrows. 

_Oh yes, Tobio_. Hinata sets a persistent pace, and true to their competitive nature, he wants to last long enough to see Kageyama fall over the edge first. So he keeps his thrusts shallow at first, biting gently at the thigh that rests along his face from the leg over his shoulder. 

“More. _Please_ –” Kageyama begs, and Hinata always wants to please him, so he pulls out all the way to the head of his cock.

“Only since you asked so nicely Tobio,” he quips with a smirk against Kageyama’s thigh. 

He thrusts all the way in, quickening his pace as he pulls Kageyama closer to his finish. Hinata wraps an arm around the leg on his shoulder, lifting him up more to push in deeper, _harder_. Kageyama screams, clenching around Hinata as he finds his prostate and persistently thrusts into that spot.

Each thrust elicits a different moan from Kageyama, the pitch getting higher and higher as Hinata watches his core start to quiver. _Good_. Changing his pace he switches his thrusts to long and slow, dragging deeper groans from Kageyama’s delicious, open mouth. Hinata watches as tears prick the corners of Kageyama’s eyes, face flushing red and blissed out on the pleasure Hinata’s giving him. Hinata burns the image into his memory as he wraps a hand around Kageyama’s cock, stroking it in time with every thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck. FUCK,” Kageyama keens, meeting every one of these last thrusts with his hips as they start to shake. And Hinata watches as his face melts in pleasure, a whimper passing his open lips as tears fall from his eyes. He feels Kageyama start to tighten around his cock, waves of pleasure throbbing through his walls around Hinata as Kageyama moans, falling over the edge. Cum spills out of Kageyama in long bursts, coating his sweaty chest in streams of white. The sight breaks Hinata. Fucking harder into Kageyama’s oversensitive hole, he chases his own orgasm through all of his nerve endings. Spilling into Kageyama with a broken moan he falls to his chest, too tired to concern himself with the mess they’ve made. 

Both of their bodies shiver with sensitivity everywhere they touch, deep breaths the only sound in the room as they return with some clarity to the stupidly warm apartment. 

“Hina– Shouyou,” Kageyama whispers into his hair, “that was...everything. I’ve been thinking about that for, _god_ , years.” 

Hinata smiles against Kageyama’s collarbone, his chest aching at the confession. 

“Me too, Tobio. Me too.” 

“Why the fuck did it take us so long,” Kageyama laughs causing Hinata to bounce on his chest. 

“I’m not sure if anyone’s told you, but we’re literally stupid,” Hinata sighs, remembering all their years of obvious pining even though neither of them ever acted on it.

“Yeah, yeah. Either way, I’m glad we finally did something about it,” Kageyama mumbles, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on Hinata’s sweaty back. 

“I think you mean, you’re glad that _I_ finally did something about it,” Hinata criticizes, lifting off of Kageyama’s chest to look him in the eyes. 

And instead of bickering back, Kageyama places a hand against Hinata’s cheek, thumb tracing the lines of his face with adoration in the now calm oceans of his eyes. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hinata raises his eyebrows at that, earning him a bit of a glare. “I am so fucking happy you did something about it,” Kageyama sighs, bringing his hand under Hinata’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss that melts like molasses, slow and full of desire. 

“Ooh, mark today down in the history books, Softyama has arrived,” Hinata laughs against Kageyama’s mouth. 

“Oh god, dumbass, not another nickname.” And Hinata can’t help but laugh harder, the familiar nickname happily settling in his heart.

“Ahh, there’s my Tobio,” Hinata addresses, beaming up at Kageyama. 

He watches as blush creeps back up into Kageyama’s cheeks, the admission of _my_ hanging between them in silence. 

“Shut up, Shouyou,” Kageyama mumbles, trying and failing miserably to hide the smile that’s pulling on the corners of his mouth. 

Hinata stands up with a hand extended out to Kageyama to help him up. “Come on, we better get cleaned up before the maintenance guy comes.” 

“Oh god, I forgot about that.”

“You forgot about our AC being broken and how miserable we’ve been…” Hinata asks, pointing to all the sweat dripping down his body. 

“I mean, I’d like to think most of that sweat is from what we just did,” Kageyama responds shyly, eyes flitting away from Hinata’s. 

“Mmm, wanna do it again, this time maybe with less sweat?” Hinata asks, pulling Kageyama towards their shower. Kageyama pulls right back on him, and, crushing Hinata into his chest, he squats down and picks him up. Hinata’s legs wrap around Kageyama instinctively, and he sighs with content, burrowing his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and shoulder.

“Except this time, it’s my turn,” Kageyama claims and the shiver returns to Hinata’s body. The heat of their apartment fades away as Kageyama carries them into the shower together. And as if they could make up for lost time, they melt into each other, again, and again, and _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Hinata for finally acting on your damn feelings <3
> 
> Big shoutout to my favorite beta readers [my 'Samu ChaoticFriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly) and [my beautiful british bagel, wormydeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormydeen)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed these boys getting together!! If you want to come hangout, chat with, or scream at me you can find me here: [@fireheart_aw](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw)
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
